A New Pilot
by mini-moon101
Summary: 5 years ago a 12 year old was raped and somehow ended up pregnant. Now 5 years later, her and her daughter work with the gang and somehow she falls in love with Duo. But a new love comes in. Rated for future chapters. R and R PLEASE! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**** I don't own anything except my own people I create. Don't sue and if I have mixed up on anthing.....please do let me know asap and don't be so rude about it!!!!!!!!****   
  
It was two weeks before christmas and Quarte was out walking around the mall, buying gifts for friends and family. Heero of course, was with Relena and Chang, Duo, and Trowa were out strolling the streets. It was cold and snowing lightly. There wasn't a breeze and the streets and the mall were packed with people buying for relatives. That was going to change right after they all got a call from the Sanc Kingdom.   
  
_"Please don't let me intrude. Quarte, you have a guest here and all of you need to return due to there will not be any good weather coming your way,"_ said the voice over ear peices they were wearing. They left immediatly.   
  



	2. A Niece to Reveal

Once they entered the building, they saw that a little girl, no older then five was standing next to Howard. She wore an adorable pink dress and had her beautiful, long, curly hair tied up in pig-tails. She was holding onto a teddy bear and looked very shy. Quarte stepped forward.   
  
"So what's up?" he asked.   
  
Howard looked at him. "Quarte, this little girl claims that you are her uncle," he replied.   
  
  
"Don't you remember Elizabeth? My mom?" asked the little girl.   
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know any Elizabeth that is related to me," Quarte replied.   
  
"Well, she's your long lost sister. I was wondering if I could speak to you alone," said the little girl. Quarte smiled and looked around to the others that were standing close by.   
  
"You sure are quite smart and talkative for a girl your age."   
  
"Yeah I know. I learned it all from my Mom." The girl walked over and took Quarte's hand and they walked out of the room. Duo walked over to Howard and patted him on the back.   
  
"Man oh man. So what's the deal with girl? Is she truly Quarte's niece?" he asked.   
  
Howard shrugged off Duo and waled over to a computer and sat down. He put his palms against his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I don't know. She claims that her name is Celeste Winner. I don't know if she is telling the truth. I have, though, looked up Elizabeth Winner," he said. He pulled upa window on the computer and the image was shown on a wider screen above. "She is right now seventeen and is living in Ireland. To Elizabeth, she was brought here due to that her Mother is in great danger. She sent her daughter here to be protected and will be joining us in two weeks. She is a pilot just like you are and she engineers a very rare gundam. I want you try to get used to Celeste for the next bit and try to make her feel comfortable," Howard said. A picture showed up on the screen. A girl with golden-blonde hair that was long, but still tied back and blue eyes was on the screen. Her skin was pale but still tanned.   
  
"So this is Elizabeth? She must of been twelve when she was pregnant when she had Celeste. What kind of trouble is she in?" said Trowa. Howard looked at him had this sad look in his eyes.   
  
"Howard could you please tell us," said Heero.   
  
"A Prince that goes by the name of Prince Richard is wanting to marry her. She has tried running away and soon, she will be killed and so will her daughter," replied Howard.   
  
"Well do you know where she is? We can save her right now," shouted Relena.   
  
"I'm sorry. She said that now is not a good time to reveal where she is. We will see her in teo weeks on Christmas eve," replied Howard. He got up and left the room. 


	3. Heero, The Sweet Heart

Chistams Eve 12:30 PM   
  
Celeste was in Quatre's room packing up. There ws a knock on the door that suprised her. "Come in," she said very calmly. Howard had walked in,looking very happy. But to Celeste, it seemed like he was depressed.   
  
"Well are you ready to see your mom?" he asked She smiled a half smile and went to go sit on the couch.   
  
"I'm just nervous. What is the enemies are there and try to kill or kidnap me or my mother?" she asked, worried. Howard came over and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and held her like his own child.   
  
"Don't worry. We'll send our best troops with you so that you and your mother are safe. Heck, Quatre will be with you at all times. We'll make sure you and your mother will be safe," Howard said. She felt happier, but still worried, and nervous. But she was ready. She had lived with these conditions all the time. She has lived in so many homes and countries that she soon lost count of the numbers.   
  
She got up and continued with her packing. Howard stepped out and went down the hallway. Celeste , shortly after Howard left, was done packing. She took a deep breath and looked out the window. On the Sanc Kingdom, she was sure happy she was ina beautiful place. Then she began to wonder if there was a garden close by. There was a knock at the door. She sat back doown on the couch.   
  
"Come in." Relena walked in and sat down beside her.   
  
"So,you ready to leave here soon?" she asked in a very calm voice. Celeste nodded and turned to look at her.   
  
"Relena, is there a garden in this place at all?" she asked. Relena smiled and nodded. She held her hand out and Celeste took it.   
  
"Here, we'll go together," and they walked out into the garden.   
  
Meawhile, Quatre, Trowa and Heero were in the hanger and were doing daily inspections on their gundams.   
  
"So what are you planning to do after you meet with your sister?" asked Trowa. Quatre looked up and looked over to where Trowa was, sitting at the feet of Gundam Heavyarms.   
  
"Well, I might offer her a home here. I've already talked to Howard and he said he would be pleased to have them here. But I'm going along with Celeste to make sure there aren't any attempts on her mother," he replied. Heero walked over to to Quatre and sat down next to him.   
  
"ey, listen. I'll come and join you. That kid is really sweet and all," he said. Quatre looked at him and he raised an eyebrow to him.   
  
"Have you gone sweet-herted or something. Because you aren't sounding at all like the Heero we know. I think that this kid has made a huge inpact on you," said Quatre. Heero gave him a slight punch on the cheek.   
  
"You know what, I think she has changed me somehow." For awhile, Quatre and Trowa teased him, just to bug him.   
  
In the garden, outside of the building, Celeste and Relena walked along the pathway.   
  
"Wow, this place is so amazing. I've never been to a garden this beautiful," said Celeste.   
  
"You have quite a huge vocabulary for a girl you're age," commented Relena.   
  
"Thank you. My Mom taught me all of my schooling. Since we move alot, I don't have time for school. So she teaches me of what she knows," said Celeste. 


	4. A Happy Reunion

Chistams Eve 6:30 PM   
  
Quatre and Celeste were sitting at a park bench, waiting for Elizabeth. celeste was wringing her hands, as if she was nervous that something horrible was going to happen. She constantly was looking around, trying to see if her mother was coming from anywhere, since the bench was out in the open. The had to keep quiet or someone could hear them. Celeste was wearing a nevy blue dress with black dress shoes. her hair was left down and she was holding onto her bag, close to her chest as if it were her life.   
  
"Any minute now," whispered Quatre. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. His shoes were also black, but they were running shoes instead of dress pant shoes. He wore a navy blue cap and had an ear piece on his ear, waiting for instructions. His hand was on his gun at all times, whick was clipped onto his belt. He also was constantly looking around, but he was looking out for anyone who was harmful.   
  
In the distance they heard footsteps coming closer. Quatre was ready to jump out at whoever was coming, but since it was dark, he couldn't tell who was coming. Then they stopped.   
  
"Celeste? Is that you?" came a soft, female voice. Celeste jumped up and ran to where the voice was coming from. Someone stpped into the light that was shown from a street light. There, standing there, was a girl with a fit figure and hair cut short. Hse almost looked liked like Elizabeth, but this one didn't have the long, brown hair. Instead it was cut just above her jaw.   
  
"Wait! Who are?" he asked. He grabbed his gun and stood up.   
  
"Elizabeth Winner. Quatre, it's alright it's me," she said. Quatre put his gun away and walked over to the female. She definatly looked like a Winner, but why wasn't he told about her.   
  
"I was wondering why my parents never told me about you," he said.   
  
"Well acctually I'm your half-sister. Before you were born, our mother had an affair with my father. Soone after, I was born. Though I was given away to an orphange and here I am today, with a girl and lots of people trying to assainate me. It's not like anyday you meet someone like me," she said. They both laughed.   
  
"Listen, some of the people I work with are giving you a place to live with us on the moon colony, which we are leaving for tomorrow. We can send people to get your things and bring them aboard. Only if you wish. You and your daughter will be safe and there, we can protect you from whoever is trying to kill you," he said. She smiled and looked down at her daughter.   
  
"Alright. But when can you start to load up everything?"   
  
"Right away. Just give the word and there will be a crew here in minutes."   
  
"Alright, send them over." And with that, ten men and women were there in six minutes. She led them to her place, and there, they loaded up ten boxes in total. The Quatre stopped and thought about something.   
  
"What? What's the matter?" she asked.   
  
"I'm just wondering, when are we getting your Gundam?"   
  
"Oh. I'll have to get that later. It's in storage far from here," she said. They arrived at the Sanc Kingdom and they found her and Celeste a room. 


	5. Where did she go?

Christmas Day 7:30 AM   
  
Celeste woke up to find that Her mother wasn't there. She got up and put on her blue house coat and slippers and went out the door. She wondered down and saw nobody in sight. She went down to the dining hall to see if everyone was in there. When she opened it up, her eyes grew wide.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!" shouted everyone. There were christmas decorations and in one corner, there was a tree that was the tallest that Celeste had ever seen. There were different kinds of decroation and ornaments on the tree. Under the tree was a small box that had her bame on it. It was from Quatre. Her smile grew wider and she ran to im to give him a hug. He picked her up in his arms and swung her around.   
  
"Merry Christmas, sweetie," he said.   
  
"Merry Christmas," she said back. Then he let her down and she looked around for Elizabeth. Her smile grew into a frown   
  
"Where's Mom?" she asked. Quatre looked down at her and had a grin.   
  
"She just went to get her Gundam. She should be back in about two hours or so," he said. She took a deep breath and nodded. Then her smile came back. She ran off to her room and got changed.   
  
"She's definatly one of a kind of girls," said Heero.   
  
Quatre chuckled and walked over to the other side of the room to where Relena was.   
  
"Is it just me or has Heero changed since Celeste was first here?" he asked.   
  
"Heero has definatly changed," she chuckled. The she turned around and walked the other way. Quatre left the room and went to his room to check his email. When he got there, he went straight o his computer and tuned it on. A window popped, asking for a password. he typed it in and clicked okay. He then opened up the email window read anything that was new. There was a new one that had the subject: **"Don't..I'm safe."** He opened it up and read it.   
  
_Dearest lost brother,   
By the time you read this, I will be on my way to pick up my gundam. Just to let you know ahead of time, you can go on to the space colony without me because I will travel up there myself. Take care of Celeste and give her my gift that I left under the tree for her. Make sure she opens it before yo leave, due to it's for the trip there. Make sure all of her things are packed and tell her I will be safe, because I will be with an old friend of mine. She'll know who I am talking about and tell her I am on the way and that I will soon see her.   
Yours truly,   
Elizabeth_   
  
He sat back and took a deep breath. He got up and walked over to the door and walked down the hallway to Celeste's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door and Celeste opened it. She was wearinga blue dress and a blue hat that had a pink bow on the top Her shoes were pink and so were her socks. Quatre smiled, and she smiled back.   
  
"When's Mommy coming back?" she asked.   
  
"She's safe and tha she's with an old friend of hers. She'll be on her way and that we'll see her soon," he replied.   
  
"Oh. Okay."   
  
"But she said that you can open up your gift that is under the tree before we leave." She jumped up and grabbed his arm and ran out the door to the dining room hall. When they got there, nobody was in the hall. She ran to the tree and grabbed the present. She sat down by close chair and ripped open the wrapping. It was a box. She opened it up to find a glass rose, sitting inside. Tear ran down her face. Quatre went over and wiped away the tears with his hankerchief. 


	6. The Arrival

Christmas dat 5:30 pm - LAUNCHING ZONE  
  
"Everybody buckle in. It looks like we are heading into a storm, but we'll take a chance on it anyways," said Heero. Inside of Sandrock, Quatre sat beside Celeste and held onto her hand. She was shaking, but he ignored it.   
  
"Celeste, it's alright. No reason to be nervous. I do these trips all the time. All you have to do is sit back and relax," he said, trying to calm her down. She nodded her head and stopped shaking. She looked over to the screens and saw the pictures of the other pilots, buckled down and ready to go. Checking every single control button.   
  
"Now remember guys. There is a possible chance of an attack. I want you all to be prepared. Quatre, if we are attacked, want you to get out of there soon. Do you understand?" asked Trowa.   
  
"yeah i understand," he said in a very low tone. The jets started up and were ready to take off.   
  
"Let the countdown begin," shouted the commander over the speaker. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One!! Blast of!!!!" And with that, the gundams took off, and into the atmosphere. Celeste sat there, trying to think of something different. She was grasping the rose and closed her eyes shut, wishing it was all over.   
  
"Celeste, open your eyes, we're almost there. Just look," Quatre said. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. She saw the control station and her eyes grew big.   
  
"Wow, it's huge. Is that where were are going?" she asked.   
  
"Yep. What do you think?" he said. She smiled and continued to look at the window. Quatre looked back at the front and kept on going towards the station. So far there wasn't any sign of attack.   
  
"Control this is Quatre. We are ready to dock."   
  
"We read you. You are clear to enter." They entered through the docking doors and landed in an area marked "SANDROCK". When he landed, there was a loud locking noise, but it didn't seem to shock anyone because it was usual routine, and it seemed so to Celeste.   
  
"Okay, time to meet the crew," Quatre said helping her out of the seat.   
  
"But I thought we already met the crew," she said confused. Quatre smioed and picked her up in his arms. When they opened the door, stairs were already there to help them out. They climbed down the stairs to where a small crowd was standing. Once they reached the bottom, the crowd saluted Quatre and began to spread out throughout the gundam.   
  
"That would be MY crew. The others you saw were also pilots, just like me. Doesn't your mom have crew?" he asked.   
  
"No. It's only her and Alex who work on the gundam. But she will be totally shocked by all of this" She looked around at all angles and was shocked by how big there loading dock was.   
  
"Alex? Who's Alex?"   
  
"A good friend of ours. Known him since I was born. I think he's your age, or older. He was the only that built her gundam. But she's been a gundam pilot since she was......oh yes, since she was twelve," she replied. Quatre shrugged and took a hold of Celeste's hand. They walked over to where Heero and Trowa were.   
  
"So what's the scoop?" asked Heero.   
  
"Well, haven't gotten any word yet from control central. So we can just hang low for now," replied Trowa.   
  
"Great, because I am going to take Celeste out on a tour around here," said Quatre. And they walked off.   
  
"Something has changed about you, you know that?" said Trowa.   
  
"Yeah well. Must be magic," Heero said sarcastically.   
  
"Hey you guys. There's no reason to get sracastic around here. Listen, I think that there something the little punk isn't telling us. I think it has to do with her mother, Elizabeth," said Duo. He walked over closer so that no one else could hear them. "I think that Elizabeth is some kind of royalty. I just have this weird feeling."   
  
"You're right. There is something suspicious about her. I'll try and dig further down into research," replied heero. 


	7. The True Identity

Heero sat there, typing away at his laptop. He was on the internet trying to find info on Elizabeth Winner.   
  
"Well she has to be one of his twenty-nine sisters. But which one. Damn it!!!! Why does his family have to be the hard one to figure out all the time," Heero said. He put his palms on his forehead and sighed. He began to think hard about what to do. Then a beeping sound came from the computer. He looked and saw that flashing on the screen was the words *SEARCH FOUND.*   
  
"About time." He opened up the screen and read the info that was on there. His eyes began to grow wide.   
  
"**PRINCESS MISSING**   
  
_Police say that Princess Elizabeth has gone missing. She has been missing ever since the birth of her daughte, Celeste. No words on where she is. Disappearance was reported afetr she was attacked by Prince Richard. No further detail of where abouts she is living or still alive._"   
  
"So she was attacked by the Prince. I had better go tell the rest," he said. Closed the laptop and got up and walked out of his room. He walked down the hallway and turned around the corner, only to find Relena.   
  
"Hello Heero," she said.   
  
"My Lady Relena," he replied bowing. He stood up straight and began to walk forward.   
  
"Heero I-" she started out.   
  
"What is it?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing," she said and she walked off. Heero shook his head and continued walking down the hallway. _"So I wonder who this Prince Richard is? The only Prince Richard I knew was from history class about the classic tale of 'Robin Hood.' It must be a code name. I'll have to talk to Celeste as soon as possible,"_Heero thought to himself. When he got to the end of the hallway, there was a door. He opened it up and he was back inside the loading dock where all the Gundam's where being held. He saw that Trowa, Duo and Wufei, standing there talking. He walked over to them.   
  
"So what did you find out about Elizabeth Winner?" asked Trowa.   
  
"Let's just say that she is royalty after all. She was attacked by a guy who's codename is 'Prince Richard.' Ring a bell?" asked.   
  
"You mean the same one who was in Robin Hood?" asked Duo. "My god. Oh lame can that name be?"   
  
"I know what you mean. But the media has no more info on her where abouts," replied Heero. That's when the signal light was on. This meant that she was here. The doors opened up and stanging there, was the most gorgeous gundam. It had emerald plated shields on the arms and on the side was a diamond glazed sword. The pilots eyes grew wide with amazement.   
  
"Alright! Mom's here!" shouted Celeste as she was running closer to the gundam. A door opened up from the head prtion and there standing, was Elizabeth. She jumped down and landed softly on the ground. celeste ran into her mother's arms and held her close to her.   
  
"Oh, hun. I didn't mean to run off like that on you," Elizabeth said.   
  
"It's alright, Mommoy. As long as you made it back in time," replied Celeste.   
  
"Ummm.... excuse me but I need to speek to you in private. My name's Heero Yui," he said.   
  
"Oh I see. I take it you already found out about it. Meet me back here later," she replied. heero nodded and walked away.   
  
"What's up with him?" asked Quatre.   
  
"He found out about Elizabeth. The true Elizabeth," whispered back Duo. Quatre nodded and walked away as well. 


	8. Duo hitting on Elizabeth!

"So what you mean is that what she has said was true, but not realy?" asked Quatre. Heero nodded Quatre buried his face in his hands. "Okay so how will we tell Elizabeth?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should just tell up front," said Duo. Trowa nodded. "Heero, you should be the one to tell her that we know."   
  
"Why me? I have no way to treat girl. Look how I treat Relena. Duo, you should tell her," said Heero.   
  
"He he he. Alright. If you really trust me then," giggled Duo. Quatre smiled and walked out of he room. Duo went off and Heero went over to the computer to do some typing. Heero brought up a search window and typed in "Prince Richard." Anoter window popped up and some information was on the window:   
  
_"Prince Richard:   
A sworen enemy of Robin Hood. Was also known to take money from the poor to have as pleasure and use it for taxes. He was a greedy man and never cared fro anyone but himself. This all changed when he met Princess Elizabeth, or so some stories say. They once fell inlove and had a child named Celeste. But once Celeste was born, Elizabeth and Celeste ended up running away and was never seen again. They say that she ended up have the child and the child has kept up the family. Tracing family past, Princess Eliabeth is the great, great, great granddaughter of the Elizabeth from the past. Prince Richard had also begun a family and now the family is secret. The hunt for Elizabeth and her daughter is still in action."_   
  
"So it is all because of a family past that he is after," Heero whispered to himself. Trowa still sat there and ignored everything that Heero was saying. Heero had found a picture that looked similar to Princess Elizabeth from the past, and that they looked the same.......   
  
  
*****Meanwhile******   
  
Duo walked down the hallway that was leading to the loading dock. He brushed his hair and freshened his breath. He slowly opened the door and saw that Elizabeth was doing repairs on her gundam.   
  
"What a beaut' she is," Duo said trying to impress her.   
  
"Thank you. It was given to me from a family member a long time ago. I have been in training and war ever since I was eight years old," Elizabeth blushed. Duo stood closer to her.   
  
"Wow I have been in battle since I was...well since I don't know when. I was an orphan once, but now I have the guys taking care of me where ever I go," replied Duo. "Listen, the truth of why I came down here was to tell you that we know the truth about your past."   
  
"I knew that you guys would find out sooner or later. That's the main reason whY icame to look for my half-brother. He was the only family that wiil support me and the 'Prince Richard' doesn't know about. But I am still in great danger. You seen he has spies that are to follow me. They are usually good and that It takes me forever to find out who they are," informed Elizabeth. Duo nodded.   
  
  
*****Meanwhile from a distance******   
  
"Yes master. I see her in the clear view. I'll send you the cooridinates now," said a man with sunglasses, hiding on the other side of a wall.   
  
"Excellant job," replied the man on the communicator.   
*****************************   
A/N....Anyways...thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry if there is sooooooo many mistakes but I don't have spell check and I am working on a mac. But anyways...you can also email me if you have any questions at all. 


	9. Celeste is Kidnapped

***Back on Earth***   
A man walked down a long, wide hallway, which at the end was a door. He opened the door and inside was a man sitting at a dining table with food in front of him. He was reading the daily newspaper.   
  
"Sir, we have found Elizabeth Winner," the man said bowing. The man at the table looked up and looked over to him.   
  
"And where is she?" he asked.   
  
"On the space colony, with her daughter," the man replied now standing up straight.   
  
"Excellant. You are dismissed." The man walked out of the room. The man at the table smiled and got up. He walked out from another door that led to a staircase. At the bottom of the stair case was his gundam, Death Striker. "I would hate to leave on a empty stomach, but duty calls."   
  
He hopped into the gundam and started up the engines. Within one minute, he was off.   
  
***BACK ON THE SPACE COLONY***   
  
"So who is this Prince Richard anyways?" asked Heero.   
  
"HIs real name is Alan Hummo. Ever since he found out about our family background, he was after me. You see, we were the best of friends since I started training for a gundam pilot. He was the one that raped me and I gave birth to Celeste. Like me, he is also part of royalty," Elizabeth explained. Heero nodded his head as if he knew what she meant.   
  
"So you mean that my own mother cheated on a king of some sorts?" asked Quatre.   
  
"Yes, that's exactly it. But now that our mother is dead and that my father claims to say that he doesn't own me, you are the only family member to protect me from this enemy," Elizabeth said. A beeping noise came from inside of her pocket. She reached in and grapped her cellphone. "Hello...Yes....Are you serious? Alright, we'll be on full alert," Elizabeth said. She put the phone back in her pocket.   
  
"That was some of my crew down on earth. They have sighted that Alan is coming this way," she said.   
  
"What?! Are you serious? Why haven't out radars picked it up yet?" asked Duo. Elizabeth began to think.   
  
"That's because no one's at the controls," she said. She got up and grabbed her gun off the table. She slowly walked out the door until she fekt a hand around her arm. She turned around and saw tha it was Duo.   
  
"Listen, I think you should stay behind. I don't want you to get hurt," he said. Elizabeth smiled.   
  
"Listen, I thank you for your concern, but If we team up together against him, then we'll be able fight him as one," she explained, taking his hand off her arm. He nodded his head and the rest of the pilots got up and grabbed thier guns as well. They went out of the room and walked down cautiously down the to control room. Once they got closer, they couldn't hear the usual noise of people rushing around inside. Elizabeth looked over to Heero and he nodded his head as if to say to go on. When she reached the door, she put her hand on the door knob and began to twist it. Very slowly she opened the door to find that all of the crew were lying on the ground. Trowa walked over to one and felt his pulse.   
  
"Stiil alive," he responded. "They must of been knocked out."   
  
"The he's attcking from the inside. This is going to be a whole lot harder," she said.   
  
"Why isthat?" asked Wufei.   
  
"Because someone in heer must of given him the coordinates to this place. He must know that we have great defense on the outside, but not the greatest advantage on the inside," she explained. The rest nodded. She noticed something. Celeste! She held her gun up by her her headso that she could run by them. She ran at great speed down the hallways.   
  
"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" asked Quatre.   
  
"It's Celeste. I have to get to her now," she replied. Quatre now ran at her spped. following her downthe hallways to get to where the rooms were.   
  
When they reached the hallway, they saw that Elizabeth's door was open. She ran to it and found that the room was a total mess. Clothes were evrerywhere and one thing was wrong. Celeste was gone. Wher was she? 


	10. Allies

"NO! Those bastards. They took her!" shouted out Elizabeth. She fell to her knees and began to cry. Duo sat down of his knees adn held her close.   
  
"Shhhh. Don't worry. We'll get her back," Duo said trying to comfort her.   
  
"Don't worry? How could I not worry at a time like this? The only reason this is happening is that he wants to get revenge on me because of our family background. He has taken my child, probably my only child and now I don't know how I am going to live without her," she cried. With that, they heard someone running down the hallway. Heero held up his gun and quietly walked out of the room to see who it was that was running.   
  
"Heero? Heero? Where are you?" called out Relena.   
  
"Relena. What is it?" asked Heero, grabbing hold of her and dragging her inside.   
  
"I saw them take Celeste. I didn't want ot interfere because there were too many people and well...if I got in the way, right now I would be on the ground dead," Relena said looking down at the floor. Elizabeth walked over to Relena and put her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"It's alright. I understand. I would of done the same thing too. Don't worry. I'm just waiting for a phone call back from my friends down on Earth They will be able to help us on rescuing Celeste and to hunt down Alan," Elizabeth said. Relena looked up and smiled. Then a familiar tone came out of Elizabeth's pocket. She dug into the pocket and took out the cell phone.   
  
"Hello?.... Yes of course....No.....They've taken Celeste..........Okay, how much longer will you be here?..... In ten mintues? Okay. I'll try to get down to the loadig dock and opent the hatch. Okay, I'll see you then," Elizabeth said hanging up the phone. She turned toward them.   
  
"We need to get down to the loading dock. Who knows the quickest way and one that we can try to avoid his men from?" she asked.   
  
"I know one way, but Duo knows it more then me," Heero replied. Duo nodded his head.   
  
"Alright. Elizabeth, follow me. The rest follow us close by. We'll get there and open the doors. Elizabeth, how big are the crafts that they are coming in?" he saked.   
  
"Big enough that we can open the door part way. Only three men are coming with us," she replied. They all nodded their heads and Duo and Elizabeth left the room. Over the ear piece that Duo was wearing, he began to give instructions.   
  
"Okay, Heero and Trowa..I want you to stay by...just in case we go underattck. Quatre, I want you to get to the control booth and open the door. Relena, if you could, contact authorities down on Earth and tell them the "Prince Richard" is aboard. Everyone, get ready," Duo commmanded. Elizabeth and Duo continued running down the hallway, left and right. At the end of the hallway, there was a door that said 'Loading Dock.' Duo cautiously opened the door, checked to see if it was alright, and entred with Elizabeth behind. The both had thier weapons out, ready to fire.   
  
"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something," Duo whispered.   
  
"Not right now. Wait until later," Elizabeth Whispered back.   
  
"Right."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A/N....Okay i know that It's short but right now I am EXTREMELY busy and don't have that much time anymore for all this. But I will try to update ASAP!!! Angelita....PLEASE DON'T GET MAD!!!! I AM TRYING TO UPDATE IT.... 


	11. We Meet the Allies and a Reunion Happens...

The doors slowly opened up, but only half way. A small ship, big enough to oly hold five people, entered. It smoothly landed without making any noise at all. The engines stopped and Elizabeth stood close by. The doors slowly opened and five men walked out. They all had blue jeans and wore black t-shirts or black muscle shirts. They were all in excellant shape. All about Elizabeth's age.   
  
"So this is where you have been hanging out for the past few days," said one of them.   
  
"Duo, this is Marcus, David, Luke, Mitch, and Jacub," Elizabeth said pointing each one out. Duo gave a slight nod and looked oevr the ship.   
  
"What type of a model is that thing?" Duo asked.   
  
"It's a G-4696," Jacub said.   
  
"Never heard of it."   
  
"It's one of our own," Marcus replied. Marcus had blonde hair while Jacub had brown hair. They were twins and almost looked alike. Luke had jaw-length, golden-brown hair. Mitcha and David had dark red hair and had short hair.   
  
"Alright, let's move out!" Elizabeth ordered. She ran at top speed adn the others followed, back to her room, where everyone was to meet back at. "Relena, any communication systems up?" Elizabeth asked over the speaker.   
  
"No not yet. But the radar is up. I'll stay here and keep watch over the radar systems and let you know any further detail," Relena responded. The approached the room and they saw that they were the first ones there. They all either sat on the bed, floor or in chairs. They heard someone running down the hallway. Duo slowly leaned out to see who it was. Wufei. He entered the room.   
  
"I saw where they were. They are somewhere near the boarding room. All I heard were voices and guards were standing by the doors. Where's everyone else?" he asked.   
  
"Scattered among the place," Elizabeth replied. He nodded.   
  
"Elizabeth?! Are you there?" came a voice over the speaker.   
  
"Yeah, I'm here. What is it Quatre?"   
  
"We cannot make contact with others on Earth. They have cut all communications. We need to get to a radio. Do your friends have a radio on board their ship?" Quatre asked. Elizabeth looked over to Marcus and he nodded back.   
  
"Yeah they do. I'll meet you down at the loading dock A.S.A.P. Over and out," Elizabeth reploed turning off the radio. She walked over to the other sde and reloaded her gun. "I'll be back. Just like you guys, I know that ship from the back of my hands." She ran out of the bedroom adn towards the loading dock.   
  
"Okay boys, let's get onto topic here," Luke said opening his laptop. He typed a few keys and a window cam up. " I have logged into security cameras and now we can try to figure ou where ther are." He switched to different cameras until he came to a room with only one person in it, Celeste.   
  
"There she is. But it looks like the doors are heavily guarded," Marcus replied looking over his shoulder. "Let's see....look, we can get through using the vents. This way they would have no idea that we would be coming. This is a brilliant plan," Luke bragged. Wufei rolled his eyes as if they didn'y know something.   
  
"You guys. those vents haven't been used for years. If anyone goes up them, they would creek so that you could hear them from the other side," Wufei pointed out.   
  
"Oh....well we have excellant ideas. We can easliy sneak up them and not make a sound. Heck...we've delt with very old vents and we were successful," Marcus said.   
  
"Whatever." And taht's all that Wufeu had said.   
  
MeanWhile......................   
  
Heero walked down the hallway to see that a door was heavily guarded by three men that looked like heavy-weight champions and that they were holding guns.   
  
_"This is easier then I thought,"_ Heero thought to himself. He pulled out his gun and with three quick movements of the finger, the three men were down. H walked over to the door and opened the door. It was dark, but there was a figure in the corner.   
  
"Heero?" Is that you?" asked the figure. He looked confused, but he soon realized who thevoice belonged to.   
  
"Celeste!" he replied back She ran back into his arms and they hugged each other close by. "Come on. Let's get you back to your mother." She nodded. But he saw that it was getting darker in the room. He turned around and saw that a masked man was standing in the doorway.   
  
"HA! You think you can save her just like that? Guess again," and with an instant, the door closed and locked.   
  
"Now I can't see mommy," Celeste said. Heero picked her up and held her close.   
  
"I's alright. Your mom's friends are back and they will be able to help us out," Heero said trying to make her calm.   
  
"ALRIGHT!!! That's great. Now look who will be laughing," Celeste said as Heero put her back down. 


	12. Identity Revealed

"Luke. Get those cameras up again. We need to see if Celeste is alright," commanded Wufei. Luke began typing away at the laptop. Nothing was coming on the screens.   
  
"El, get your butt back here. We had video of Celeste, but we lost the transmission. I'm afraid we won't be able keep any further contact anytime sooner," Jacub shouted over the radio.   
  
"Gotcha. Round up all the others and meet back at the room," Elizabeth responded. Jacub radioed in all the other pilots, and in minutes, Duo, Elizabeth, Trowa, Relena, and Quatre were back at the room. Elizabeth was able to take out the radio transmitter from the ship and bring it back.   
  
"Okay, El, we need you to hook up the wires. You should know where to hook it up to, right?" asked Luke. Luke was one of those guys who seemed to be an older brother to any caring person who walked the Earth. He was like Elizabeth's older brother.   
  
"Okay, the wire hooked up," Elizabeth responded. She had hooked it up to her cell phone, which was somehow still working.   
  
"Excellent." Luke typed away at the computer, non-stop. He was one of those speed typers that were able to type at a very fast rate. In three minutes, Luke had the image up. Elizabeth was staring at the screen of where are blessed daughter was displayed. Tear were slowly forming in her eyes, but she held them back. Then they saw a figure move across the screen.   
  
"It's Heero! How did he get in there?" asked Quatre.   
  
"Hang on, I'll try to see if communications with the radios are still up," Elizabeth said.   
  
"Hello?" came a voice on the radio. It was Heero's.   
  
"Heero, it's El. We can see you on the computer screen. Are you guys alright?" Elizabeth asked.   
  
"Yeah, just peachy. But it seems the enemy maybe one step ahead of us. We need to find out who this true person is. El, did you ever meet him without the mask?" asked Heero. Everyone looked towards Elizabeth. She began to think.   
  
"Yes. But only once. I don't know his true name. I know that doesn't help," she responded.   
  
"No, that'll do. If you go to my room, my laptop has several files. Look through the images and see if you can recognize any of them," Heero said. And within mere moments, Elizabeth was on Heero's laptop looking through images of men, women, and even kids who were some kind of criminals. She searched until she came across a man with short, black hair. His eyes were brown, but dark and that they sent chills up Elizabeth's spine. He had a scar on his upper lip.   
  
"Now I remember this man. I gave him that scar on the night of a ball. He tried to attack me outside in the alley. Luckily, I had my sword with me and nicked off a piece of his lip. His true name is Allen Melloy. I used to go to school with him. That's how he got to know me really well. I used to be really good friends with him as well. Oh god. Why did this happen to me?" she said. Duo came and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her. He held her close and cradled her. Rocking back and forth.   
  
"El, are you there? Please come in," Heero said over the radio. She picked up the radio and spoke in.   
  
"Yeah, I'm here. It looks like his name is Allen Melloy. Be careful. He is a weapons expert and that he knows your every move. I repeat, he is dangerous," Elizabeth responded.   
  
"Got that right. That's the main reason why we are stuck here. He must of saw me come in here and locked me in here with Celeste. We need to think up of someways to get out of here and to defeat him," Heero said.   
  
Elizabeth looked around the room. A smile grew on her face. "Don't worry, we will have a plan in know time. Over and out," she responded. Then she turned off the radio.   
  
"So what are we to do now?" asked Quatre. Elziabeth began to think.   
  
"I am not so sure. Just give me half an hour to think about it," Elziabeth said. She got her gun and slipped into its carrier on her belt and walked out of the room. Duo went to go grab her arm, but Mitch stopped her.   
  
"Don't worry. She can handle herself. She's tough. She's had a lot of tough situations and that she will be alright," Mitch said. Duo sat back down and sighed.   
  
"It's just that. Well, I love her with all of my heart. I just don't want to see her getting hurt," Duo said.   
  
"Hey! I don't want her getting hurt either. Don't worry, we'll make sure she is going to be safe at all times. We have this inner feeling and we can sense it when one is hurt or in danger," Luke said. Duo gave a slight grin. He now felt that she was going to be safe. 


	13. And So The War Begins

Elizabeth began to walk through the halls, thinking. _"Great. My daughter is taken away from me and a friend's life is also in care of my hands. How am I to stop him?"_she asked herself. She thought over and over again. But then it seemed like a light bulb was turned on in her head. She ran back to the room.   
  
"You guys, I have an idea. What if we call up a certain friend of mine," she said looking over to her friends.   
  
"You mean-" Mitch was about to say.   
  
"Nah....she wouldn't dare-" Jacub almost continued.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Wufei. Elizabeth just gave a a smile.   
  
"Pass me my cell phone," she said. Mitch passed her the phone and she dialed up some numbers. "Hello.....yeah it's me......got the coordinates?....Excellent........Two minutes?....Alright...see you then," she said and hung up the phone.   
  
"El, what's going on?" asked Quatre. She smiled even wider.   
  
"Oh, don't worry. This will work out just fine," she replied. She ran down the hallway and towards the loading dock. Mitch, David and Marcus followed. Once they got down there, a woman with long brown hair that was tied back, and had a slim figure and blue eyes. She held a gun belt around her waist and already in place were two guns, fully loaded.   
  
"Well, well, well, Marie. Someone's already to get going," Mitch commented. Marie walked over and gave him a slight punch in the stomach, making him crouch over. Elizabeth smiled.   
They walked back to the room, which was starting to over crowd.   
  
"Everyone, this is Marie. The weapons expert and my teacher for combat," Elizabeth commented.   
  
"Oh, stop. You know more about combat then I do. Anyways, I am no expert," Marie replied to the comment. Elizabeth shrugged and walked over to Luke.   
  
"Anything new?" she asked.   
  
"No, nothing. Still trying to figure out a plan," Luke replied. She sat down on the bed, next to Duo. He put his arm around her and comforted her. Quatre also sat next to her and gave her a brotherly peck on the cheek. She smiled, happy that her half-brother was there, and that a guy was loving her. No matter what she was.   
  
"Hey you guys, I'm picking up a signal. It seems like it's coming from Earth!" Luke announced. Elizabeth stood up and walked over. She hit the sound button and turned it up to max.   
  
"If anyone can hear me, please respond," Howard's voice came on. Elizabeth picked up the radio that was attached to the computer.   
  
"Howard, this is Elizabeth. What's going on?" she asked.   
  
"We are needing assistance. Outside of the center, there seems to be an army of mobile suits. You need to get out there and defeat them or they will destroy the place with you and the rest of the crew!" shouted Howard.   
  
"We'll be right on it," responded Elizabeth.   
  
"El, are you serious? I mean what about Celeste?" asked Mitch.   
  
"This is what he wants. So he'll get it. Prepare for battle!" commanded Elizabeth.   
  
Meanwhile, Heero sat on a chair, trying to stay calm. He looked over and saw Celeste meditating. "Where'd you learn to do that?" eh asked.   
  
"A good friend of ours, Marcus. He studied at an ancient buddist temple back on Earth. He showed me how to over power the enemy and how to stay calm in a situation like this," she replied.   
  
"Mind showing me how?"   
  
"Sure." He came and sat down next to her on the floor. "First, relax and forget everything you are currently thinking of. Love, fear, bravery. Anything that comes to mind. Now think of hope, peace and harmony. Keep your mind focused on those topics. Now what scenery comes to your mind?" she asked.   
  
"A forest. One that I went to a lot as a child. What does this mean?" he asked.   
  
"It means that you are trying remmeber your past. But don't worry. One day, you shall go back to it once again," she replied. He opened his eyes and saw that she too, was opening her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the door. She put her ear to it. "people are standing outside, protecting this door from rescuers. This should be easy."   
  
"Wait, Celeste. Don't open that door," Heero said before she could open the door.   
  
"Relax. I can take on five, three hundred pound, fully grown men. While they are armed. Trust me, i know what I am doing." She walked outside, but Heero stood there, stunned. All he could hear was "Crash!", "Bam!", and people's necks breaking.   
  
"My god. What is she?" he asked to himself. He heard footsteps coming to the door.   
  
"You coming or what?" asked Celeste. He walked forward, coming closer to the door. He stepped outside and saw two men on the floor dead. The soulless bodies laid there, without a heartbeat. The walked together down the hallway, towards where Elizabeth would be waiting.   
  
"So, where did you learn all this stuff again?" he asked.   
  
"Marcus. A good friend of my Mom's. He grew up at an ancient buddist temple just off the coast of India. He trained me himself of how to take on many people if you are out numbered. I should thank him for teaching me that," she said. Then they picked up speed and ran down the hallway. They turned the corner and they were almost there.......   
  
*************************************************   
  
A/N: Sory I have to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I have to get going because I have to meet some friends down at ChinaTown and that I have to get ready!!!! See Ya!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Getting Prepared For The War Of The Cent...

"Mommy!" shouted Celeste as she entered the room. She saw that Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Mitch, Marcus, Luke, and the rest of the gang was there, including Marie. She ran into her mother's arms, which was walking around.   
  
"Celeste, how did you get out of there?" Elizabeth asked with tears rolling down her eyes. Celeste looked up into her mother's eyes and wiped away the tears.   
  
"Gee aren't you thankful you met Marcus?" was the response that she got. She looked over to Marcus, who was smiling and had his arms crossed. Elizabeth shook her head and let go of Celeste and walked over to Luke. She looked on the computer to see what the conditions were like on the outside of the center.   
  
"Damn it! We are going to be having a rough time ride ladies and gentlemen," Luke said. Elizabeth looked at the screen and began to think. She looked over to Celeste and Celeste looked over to her. It seemed like they had a telepathic connection and that each one of them smiled.   
  
"You guys creep me out when you two do that telepathic connection. What are you thinking of?" asked Jacub.   
  
"Remember that Gundam we placed in space a few years ago? I think it's time to give Celeste her present," responded Elizabeth. Luke smiled back at her and she looked over to Quatre. "First, I need you, brother, to take her there. I'll give you the coordinates to where it is." She wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to Quatre. He looked at it and smiled.   
  
"I know where exactly that is," he responded. He grabbed Celeste's hand and they took off down the hallway. Elizabeth looked back at the computer screen and watched as the Gundam Sandrock took of. But none of the mobile suits didn't even bother attacking.   
  
"That's odd," she said.   
  
"What is odd?" asked Mitch. He got up and walked over to the computer.   
  
"It's just that these guys never moved an inch to attack Quatre. They must only be after me," responded Elizabeth. Luke typed up some keys on the computer. Duo walked over and stood behind Elizabeth. He put his arms around and she came closer. Heero looked at them.   
  
"I see that romance had occurred while we were gone," Heero said. Duo looked over to him and smiled. Heero went to the bed and sat down, taking a deep breath. Trowa leaned up against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. Elizabeth began to think. Then a smile grew on her face.   
  
"Are you guys ready to battle?" she asked.   
  
Mitch, Marcus, Jacub, Luke and David smiled.   
  
"David, you're so quiet. Why?" asked Luke.   
  
"I've just been thinking. Prince Richard has always been after Elizabeth, but why take Celeste. Is there some reason why?" he asked.   
  
"Good question. I think it's because he thinks he can really hurt her by taking away her most precious thing away from her. Her daughter. But I could be wrong," replied Mitch. David shook his head.   
  
"I don't think so. Luke, type up Allen Melloy. See what his family past was," David said. In minutes, Luke had up the family past.   
  
"Okay it looks like his mother was married to a guy that was related to the real Prince Richard. So he's not the real descendant of Prince Richard after all! He just wants his baby girl back!" Replied Luke. Everyone gasped and shook their heads.   
  
"I knew there was a reason why he was always after me! Now I just have to find a way to defeat him. The best way we can fight this guy is to attack him head on," Elizabeth said. Heero nodded his head.   
  
On the computer screen, two Gundam's flew in. Again, none of the army of mobile suits moved. They could recognize Quatre's Gundam, but not the other one that followed. It looked similar, but it was smaller and had silver winds on the back. On the side was a sword. It was gold plated and had a curve on the top, almost like an Arabian type sword.   
  
"One, question. Why that type of a sword?" asked Duo.   
  
"To symbolize her Uncle. She ahs always admired her Uncle every since I told her about Quatre. She asked that if she ever got a sword, she wanted that type," she responded. In minutes, they heard footsteps coming. Celeste and Quatre were back. She ran to her mother's arms again.   
  
"Thank you mother. But I think we should get ready. They are getting serious now," Celeste responded. Elizabeth smiled and got up.   
  
"Yes. You're right. Now is the time to get ready," Elizabeth said. The others got up and walked out the door. The Gundam pilots walked to the loading dock, while Relena walked to the communications room and contacted Howard to send others to help out.   
  
"I hoped you remember the Gundams," Elizabeth said.   
  
"Yes, of course. What, you thought I would forget?" joked around David. Elizabeth smiled and they continued on. In the loading dock, were the Gundams, ready to be used for battle. Each one of them loaded up and got the engines started. 


	15. The Battle and The Truth About Celeste

Once the engines had started up, they all left the center. Once they got out there, they saw the army, face to face. Celeste began to shake. Getting scared. _"What? Me scared? I shouldn't be. Relax. I can control my fear. I shouldn't be scared, right?"_ Celeste asked herself over and over again. She looked over to Duo. He seemed fine.   
  
"Celeste. How are you doing?" asked Quatre.   
  
"Just fine. Thanks," she responded. A smile grew on her face. She grew happier and confident about the fight that was about to happen. The war was to start now. She was involved.   
  
"Okay, from here on in, we are to fight with dignity and strength," Heero started out his speech. "We will win this fight for freedom and for friends that we love truly. And for family. We will fight to the end. If you don't make it, you helped out with pride, honor, and respect. We will remember you with great honor."   
  
Wufei began to remember his times with his wife and his training. "Painful memories about her. I know I am to forget about her, but I can't seem to forget her. I need to get a life!" he said to himself. Nobody heard him, which was food because he didn't want anyone to hear him about his wife and his life before. But he didn't know that one person was listening, Marcus.   
  
"Hey Celeste. It looks like our pal here, Wufei, is just like you and I. Trying to keep hi pride ad respect. Don't tell the others, but it seems like he had a wife way back." Marcus radioed Celeste.   
  
"Whatever." She pulled over to the left, towards Heero's Gundam. Inside, she saw that Heero was looking furious.   
  
"Heero, are you all right?" asked Celeste over to the radio. Heero looked over to her and smiled.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just be careful out there, okay?" She smiled back and nodded. They charged ahead, slashing every mobile suit in sight. Celeste was probably, what they would say, _"On Fire."_   
  
"Alright Celeste! Keep that energy going!" Mitch shouted out, congratulating her. She smiled with embarrassment, but with pride. She continued slashing every mobile suit and making them explode with every slash she made. Everyone was killing the enemy. All of them except one person, Prince Richard.   
  
"You guys, I see him in range. I'm going in," Elizabeth said.   
  
"Wait! Don't go in!" shouted Luke. But it was already too late. She headed towards the Gundam, and nobody was in her way to stop her. Quatre saw where she was going, but couldn't help her out. He was trapped, trying to fight off a group of mobile suits. The others were surrounded.   
  
"Hang on. 1...2...3...4... Hang on! Celeste is missing! I repeat, Celeste is missing!" Shouted Marie over the radio. Heero looked around and saw that just right of Elizabeth, was Celeste.   
  
"Guys, look to the right. She's right there," Heero quietly said.   
  
"Celeste, come in. What are you doing?" asked Marcus over the radio.   
  
"Don't worry. This isn't just Mommy's battle. It's also mine. I found out who he truly was before I met you and I knew that when we had help, I could kill him with my bare hands," she responded. Her Gundam took out the sword and held it in front of her. She engaged her Gundam at top speed and flashed forward. She was unstoppable. But to everyone else, everything seemed to be a blur.   
The sword went right through Allen's armor, sending the Gundam to explode into dust. Nothing was left of him. Not a single drop of blood. She glared over to the cloud of dust. Nothing remained. She looked over to her mother, who seemed to be in shock.   
  
"Mother? Are you okay?" asked Celeste over the radio. But nothing was coming out of Elizabeth's mouth. "You guys, we need assistance fast.   
In seconds, they had Elizabeth on the floor of the center, trying to recover her.   
  
"She must be in shock," David said. He wrapped a blanket loosely over her body, which was shaking like mad. Celeste sat by her side, watching her eyes.   
  
_"I know you can hear me mother. What is going on?"_ she asked her mother telepathically.   
  
_"I just realized that wasn't your Father at all. I know it was someone in this building for sure though,"_ Elizabeth responded. Celeste gasped and began to breathe very heavy. Heero looked over to her.   
  
"Celeste, are you okay?" he asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked over to her   
  
"It can't be," she responded.   
  
"What can't it be?" Heero asked.   
  
"That wasn't my Father. She says that someone else in this building is. What do you mean? That it's one of these very men that sits next to us? Is that it?" she shouted. Her mother looked at her and nodded slightly.   
  
"What? How can that be?" asked Quatre.   
  
"Okay, who here has had sexual contact with her?" asked Mitch. Everyone looked around. Whoever it was, was too scared to confess of who they truly they were.   
  
"It was me," came a voice from a boy with long, brown hair what was tied back in a braid. "It was me all along. I couldn't tell anyone about it because Elizabeth made me promise. Allen has been after her because he loved her dearly and was jealous. He still raped her, but wasn't the father. When Celeste was born, we had a DNA test and it proved that I was the father. He was jealous and until Celeste showed she was strong, he wanted to be the father, no matter what it took."   
  
A/N: Okay viewers, just to give you a heads up, the ending is near. I will be writing a sequel and possibly writing a sequel to my "Spike's Return" story. But before I do, I need reviews!!! Send me a review or email me about your suggestions about the sequel!!! **PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	16. A True Father and a Proposal

"Duo, you are full of shit!" Heero said.   
  
"What do you mean? I am the real father," Duo said. Sweat was slowly starting to drip down his face.   
  
"The true father is me. I am the one that fell in love her five years ago," Heero said. He looked at the floor.   
  
"Well she does look like him. And their attitudes are exactly alike," Trowa said. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Relena stood there, sadness had struck her eyes.   
  
'I can't believe you. A father? Why did you not tell me the truth?" She asked.   
  
"Because it was before I met you. I should have told you that I was still in love with another girl," Heero said. Elizabeth was still on the floor, still in shock and breathing.   
  
'What do you mean still in love?" asked Relena.   
  
"What I mean is that I still love her. When I heard that Celeste was joining us, I grew worried that I was going to have to confront her and her," Heero said. He sat down next her and held her hand.   
  
Duo looked jealous, but he knew he couldn't stand between the forces of love. Heero dug into his pocket and took out a box. Everyone gasped. Elizabeth was now out of shock.   
  
"Heero, why are you doing this?" She asked weakly.   
  
"I love you." He opened the box and placed a diamond ring on her left finger. "But one question will determine the future. Will you marry me?" Heero asked. Elizabeth looked into his eyes. The she looked over to Celeste. She looked happy and that she knew what the answer was going to be.   
  
"Yes, of course I will marry you, Heero Yuy. I know that the future will be different and hard to deal with, but I know that you will be the right one," Elizabeth replied. Heero looked at her and brought her up to him, eye-to-eye. They hugged each other closely, and then Heero looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips.   
  
"Well does this mean it's going to be a happy ending?" asked Marcus to Celeste.   
  
"Who said this was the ending?" replied Celeste. Marcus looked at her and smiled.   
  
"You know what? You are right. Who ever knows when the ending will come?" Marcus picked her up and lifted her to his shoulders. They walked away and down the hallway. Wufei walked away as well, with the rest of the gang following. Elizabeth stood up, Heero supporting and they walked down the other hallway, hand in hand.   
  
  
"You know that Celeste is very much like you. But why did you run away?" she asked.   
  
"Because I was in danger and I didn't want you or the child to get hurt. I cared so much about you. And I still do. I would of come back, but it still was too dangerous. When I heard you were coming, I knew that this would be the moment to tell you how much I loved you," Heero replied. She smiled.   
  
"Well at least it was for love and protection. You left that night, leaving me alone in the house and just leaving me a note...   
  
******** FLASH BACK ********* When Elizabeth was fourteen.   
  
"Oh my god, these contractions, they hurt so much!" screamed Elizabeth. "Heero?"   
  
She got up and walked down the hallway to where Heero always studied and worked. Nobody was there. She walked over to the desk and saw a note:   
  
_To my dearest love:   
I have left you alone, to protect you. I am in great danger and I don't want you or the baby to be hurt. I promise that as soon as I am out of this danger, I will return. Don't leave without me.   
Your only love,   
Heero Yuy_   
  
"He doesn't want o see me in pain," she said to herself. Another contraction came on and she fell to the floor. Servants around the house had heard her and rushed up to see her. In a couple of hours, young Celeste was born...   
  
******* End Of Flash Back **********   
  
"That day when you left, I thought you didn't want to have the baby. So I left the place, with my child, just in case you did come back and sooner or later, my ex, Allen, came after me. All because he was jealous. That's the main reason for this. All because he wasn't the father of my child," she said, hold him tighter. He kissed her forehead. He brought his arm around her waist and held her closer as they walked down the hallway, towards the rooms.   
  
"I am sorry for not being there for you. I knew I should have waited until the morning. The contractions were getting closer and I knew that the baby was coming that night. But when I left, and attack was laid upon me. I knew that I had good choice of leaving that night," Heero said. Elizabeth looked at him. He turned her into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.   
Inside, they lay on the bed, next to each other, just hold each other with love. (Hey, I don't think I am going to make them get too involved with each other!! You think I am going to put that down! You hentai!) She kissed and hugged, lying next to each other.   
  
"Just to let you know, I am still in danger," Heero said.   
  
"I know, but now, we can fight together, as a family." Elizabeth nested her head under Heero's chin, holding his hand. Then soon fell asleep.   
  
Meanwhile, Quatre and Celeste stood next to each other, looking over her Gundam.   
  
"This is a very well crafted Gundam," Quatre commented.   
  
"Yes, but I wonder who the creator is?" She asked.   
  
"It was your father who designed it. Thought that you might be in the business with him," Luke said as he walked in. "Your mother told me so and that he was the one who gave me the blueprints to construct it."   
  
"How did he know I was interested in fighting, just like him?" she asked.   
  
"He didn't. He made the plans just in case. Once he heard that you were not like any other girl, he mailed me the plans and asked to build it for him. I built it, free of charge and in two years, this was created," Mitch also said coming in. Celeste turned and saw that the rest of the gang, not including Relena, had come to join them.   
  
"What are we going to do now?' asked Celeste.   
  
"Well, Zechs Merquise is still at large. Shall we?" asked Duo.   
  
"Yes, alright. A battle!" Celeste shouted.   
  
  
  
A/N: Okay people, now we are almost there. Next chapter is the end. But there will be a sequel! YAY!!!!!!! 


	17. Eleven Years Later

** Eleven Years Later...**   
  
A car pulled up and three people came out of the car. A girl that was twenty-eight years old with a white dress and sunglasses came out first. Following her, was a man, twenty-seven years old. He wore a black suit and sunglasses. He held out his hand and the third person grabbed it, coming out of the car. She was sixteen years old and had a white suit on with sunglasses.   
  
"Father, what is this place?" asked the sixteen-year-old.   
  
"Celeste, it's a surprise. You'll soon find out," replied the man. They walked into the building.   
  
"Welcome back, master Yuy," said the doorman.   
  
"What? You mean this place is yours?" asked Celeste.   
  
"It's both your Mother's and I. We have lived here since you were born," replied Heero. They walked in and saw a staircase that must have been three stories high. She stared at it. A large picture of her mother and father together, holding hands were at the top.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this place?" she asked.   
  
"Because we were going to wait until you were sixteen," Heero said taking his jacket off. "I you want to know, go to the top of the stairs, turn left, your room is the last one on the left hand side."   
  
Celeste ran upstairs and turned to the left and went to the end of the hall. There were huge, wooden doors with gold handles. She grasped the handles and turned then handles. When she opened the doors, her eyes grew wide. There was a king size bed and a table with couches and a desk and a separate room for the bathroom. There was also a wardrobe piece off to the side. She went over to it and opened it up. Inside were the most elegant dresses. There was note pinned to the inside of one of the doors.   
  
_To the most beautiful niece I know,   
I know you think this is huge shock. But if you got to the third dress from the left, I want you to wear this one to the meeting later on tonight. Everyone will be there tonight and I want you to be looking like the elegant girl you are.   
Love and always,   
Quatre _   
  
"Oh uncle. You are always the best." She went to the left of all the dresses and went to the third one and pulled it out. It was a black, silk dress and attached was a heart black ribbon with a heart charm on it.   
  
"A necklace. But he knows I don't like necklaces."   
  
She looked back at the note and realized that there was something else written on it. _"Just to let you know, I will be introducing you to a gentleman that is your age. I want you to look reasonable and so that I can see the true you from the inside." _ She smiled.   
  
"Another man? My goodness. Do you think he could give up on trying to pair me up with a guy?" she asked herself. She looked at her watch and saw what time it was. Four o'clock. She dashed to the bathroom and took her clothes off and hopped into the shower. She used rosemary soap and vanilla scented shampoo. She scrubbed down and rinsed off. She was out in fifteen minutes. She grabbed the towel and dashed out of the bathroom and walked over to the wardrobe. She grabbed the silk, black dress and slipped it on. She looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful girl with wet hair and a beautiful dress, standing in front of her. She walked over to the make-up table and put her up in a tight bun. She then clasped the necklace around her neck. There was a knock at the door.   
  
"Come in!" She shouted.   
  
Her father walked in. He looked at her smiled.   
  
"You look more beautiful everyday," he said. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her close, like any other father would. "I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes."   
  
"All right then," she said letting go. He walked out the door and she walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the compartment that held shoes. Inside were many styles of many colors. She saw a pair of black, slip-ons that had a thin, gold trim on the seams of the top of the shoe. She slipped them on and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway and at the top of the stairs, she looked down and saw her mother with a pearl, pink dress with white shoes. Her hair was up and she had a necklace that her father gave to her five years ago.   
  
"Celeste, you look marvelous," Elizabeth said looking up at Celeste.   
  
"Thank you mother. And the same with you," replied Celeste. Elizabeth blushed. Heero came out of the coatroom and handed Celeste her white, long coat.   
  
"Come on you two. We have a ball to go to," Heero said, offering both of his arms to the ladies. Both of them clung on and walked out the door with him and into the limo that was waiting for them. They drove off to the dance hall that was a fifteen-minute drive from their house.   
Once the reached the hall, they saw that Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Marie, Mitch, David, Marcus, Luke and Relena were waiting. Celeste was the first one to get out. Once she got out, Quatre came down the steps and offered his arms to her, which she took.   
  
"So where's this gentleman you spoke of?" She asked.   
  
"Oh, he's here. Don't worry," he replied. They walked up the stairs and saw that a man and his father were in a conversation.   
  
"Ah... Lord Quatre. I see you have brought your niece with you. I would like you to meet my son, Harrison Phillips," the Father said introducing the man. He was also sixteen and had mid-ear length hair that was neatly combed out. He wore a black tuxedo and had a gorgeous smile on his face.   
  
"Ms. Celeste, your uncle has told me so much about you," he said, offering his arm to her. She walked over and took it and they walked into the building.   
  
"I hope he hasn't said anything embarrassing, I hope," she giggled. He also giggled a little bit. They walked over to where the boys were all gathered. She introduced them to them and they all got into individual conversations. 


	18. THE ENDOR IS IT?

"So how long have you been in battle?" asked Harrison. Celeste began to blush a little.   
  
"Since I was five. I was one of the many that were responsible for destroying the enemies of my country," she responded. He gave a slight grin and nodded. "I know. I am one of those strange people out there that have no life except for battling. But trust me, it runs in the family. I really don't have a choice."   
  
"Oh don't worry about it. It's the same with me. We run for Magenec corps, so I feel your pain," he said. She giggled a little bit. "Hey do you want a drink at all?"   
  
"Sure." He led her down to the bar at the far en. Once they reached there, he ordered the drinks immediately.   
  
"We'll have a water and a soda please," he ordered. Immediately, the waiter came with the drinks and Celeste took her water. She looked around and a man caught her eye. He had dark sunglasses and blonde, long hair. He wore a white tuxedo and another man was standing by his side.   
  
"Harrison, do you know who those two men are over there?" Celeste asked.   
  
"No, not a clue. I've never seen them." She walked over o Duo and asked.   
  
"What? Those men over there? Yeah they are familiar. Hey guys get over here. Zechs is back!" He said.   
  
They all pulled their guns out and waked forward. Zechs saw who was coming and ran in the other direction. They ran after him.   
  
'I guess this is another battle, starting all over again!" Heero commented. And off they were. Onto another battle...   
  


**THE END...OR IS IT?!**


End file.
